Reverberate (Chapter 85)
Reverberate is the 85th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oz is tormented with memories of his last visit to Lutwidge Academy as he passes its library. Specifically, Oz finds himself recalling when he first encountered Elliot, and Elliot asked if Oz also enjoyed the Holy Knight series - as well as when Leo bid Oz farewell in anticipation of their next encounter. Oz lingers outside of the library for a while longer, prompting Gilbert to question whether something was wrong with Oz. Oz claims that he's fine before he runs to catch up with the rest of the group as they search Lutwidge Academy. As the search continues, Oz thinks back to before they had set out - Oz had stood up and voiced his opinion on what the group's next move should be: seeking out a hidden passageway. Reim questioned this, and Oz explained that Rufus had mentioned once that the Baskervilles used to own both the estates that are now used for the Pandora Headquarters and Lutwidge Academy when they were still in power more than 100 years ago. Oz had suggested that this could have meant that in all likelihood there was some kind of hidden passageway to connect the two buildings. Gilbert wondered if said passageway could have been where Oz, Elliot and Leo had encountered the Baskervilles during their last visit to Lutwidge. However, Reim stated that no one knew, as Pandora was unable to find such a passageway when they thoroughly searched Lutwidge after the Baskervilles had attacked Oz. Alice wondered what exactly it was that Oz was going to do when he found the passageway, but Oz didn't know. Although, Oz did think that Rufus had implied that he wanted Oz to find the passageway connecting the two buildings. The talk of a passageway connecting Pandora to Lutwidge prompted Reim to question Turner as to whether or not he could remember if Rufus had been searching for such a passageway when he attended Lutwidge. Turner thought hard back to his time at Lutwidge as a child, whilst hearing Reim say that Rufus was a Lutwidge Academy alumni shocked Oz and Gilbert. Reim couldn't understand why the two of them found it so shocking that Rufus had attended Lutwidge in his youth. However, before the conversation could carry on, Turner explained that he remembered Rufus sneaking out of his room at night with his valet, Callum Lunettes, in order to explore the campus of Lutwidge Academy. Although, whenever Turner would ask where it was that Rufus and Callum were heading, Rufus would only ever say that they were going to discover the mysterious of Lutwidge. Reim said that Rufus likely continued to search the campus if there really were hidden passageways until he'd managed to find them all. Oz wondered if Turner happened to have the map that Rufus had used, which Turner denied. Turner then remembered something about his past and decided to lead Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Reim to search for a certain location in Lutwidge. Upon arrival at the location, Reim voices his confusion; seeing only a dead end. Turner explains that when he attended Lutwidge as an adolescent, he'd seen Rufus and Callum go to that location. Turner had called out to them, but when he turned the corner, both Rufus and Callum had simply vanished. Reim accepts this and says that they should all start by looking for some kind of switch. While Turner, Reim and Gilbert look for the switch, Oz becomes fixated on Jack Vessalius' Pocket Watch This prompts Alice to ask if Oz really wants to return to Pandora, if it was because he was worried about Break, Sharon and Sheryl and that she'll go with Oz if he does decide to return to Pandora. Oz appreciates the sentiment, but tells Alice that he won't be returning to Pandora, because it'd be like throwing away everything that Oscar had sacrificed in order to get Oz to safety. Alice accepts this and grabs Oz's hand, asking Oz what he was going to do. Oz thinks back to when Oswald vowed to travel back in time to kill Lacie, worrying Oz. Oz goes to tell Alice what he intends to do, but is interrupted when Gilbert asks Reim to give him the key that Rufus had given him. Gilbert puts the key in a keyhole within a statues side, which opens a passageway in front of the statue, leading to a passageway beneath the floor. Turner readies the lanterns, and the group proceeds down into the passageway. The group comes to a door that is barred, where Gilbert stops and tells the others that there's someone inside the room. Reim questions why the door is barred from the outside, lifting the blockade from the door, only to be followed by Gilbert slamming through. Inside, the group finds a small study-like chamber, as well as a young boy who recognizes Reim. Reim identifies the boy as a page of the Barma Dukedom, rushing over to the page as he explained that he'd come all the way from Pandora through a small hidden passageway. Reim asks whether it was Rufus who had sent the page to Lutwidge and whether or not Rufus had given the page a message to relay when he arrived. The page confirms that Rufus had sent him, but denies that Rufus had told him anything about his mission. Instead the page reveals a box he was holding and that Rufus had only said to not let the box out of his sight. After obtaining the box, Reim tells Turner to tend to the page. Reim opens the box to find numerous trinkets and letters that Sheryl had written to Rufus. Meanwhile, back at Pandora, Lily looks through the gap in the bars to Break's cell that Demios had made, wondering if Break's dead because of his lack of movement. Lily warily approaches Break, only to have Break kick her to the ground when she gets close enough. Lily notes that Break's still managed to stay alive, while Break mentions that he had intended on an attack on Vincent Nightray because of what Vincent had done to him earlier. Lily says to Break that she had brought him something which she knows is very important to him, revealing that she had hid Emily underneath her cloak. At this point, Break reveals that he's blind to Lily and that he can't see what she's holding. Lily is shocked to hear that Break is blind, which Break says is because of his old age. Lily states how hard it must be for Break to have his body deteriorating as it has been, noting that she has no other choice but to get closer to Break. Upon getting close to Break, Lily asks if Break can see Emily now, but Break kicks Lily to the ground once more. At this moment, Dug and another Baskerville enter the cell and Lily runs into Dug's arms. Crying, Lily explains that Bandersnatch had gone to the trouble of picking up Emily for Break and that she'd even rubbed out the majority of the tooth marks Bandersnatch had left. Lily had heard that Emily was important to Break, so she wanted to tear Emily apart in front of him, but Break had turned out to be blind, something which shocks Dug. Break grows concerned and begins to say something about Emily, but is interrupted when Dug and his companion release Break from his shackles. Dug tells Break that he had better not put up a fight, which Break claims to be unable to do even if he tried. Dug then tosses Break over his shoulder and notes how unhealthily skinny Break is. Break takes the time to ask where Dug's taking him, leading Dug to reveal that the Baskervilles are gathering Break, Sharon and Sheryl in the same place in order to execute them all one-by-one. Break realizes that Oz must have escaped, which Dug confirms. Dug also takes the time to announce that Oscar was killed in the process of helping Oz escape, which takes Break by surprise. Elsewhere, Xau had just told Ada that Oscar is dead. Ada insists that Xai is lying to her, crying in the process. Xai claims that his words are true, mentioning how he had delivered the final blow that killed Oscar himself. Xai then enforces his point by adding that Oscar had gotten what he deserved. Ada becomes outraged with her father, going to slap him, although Xai easily catches Ada's wrist part-way through her slap. Ada questions how Xai could say such demeaning things about his brother, when Oscar was only trying to protect his family. This makes Xai wonder how Ada could even consider Oz to be family now that she knows he's a Chain living in Jack Vessalius' body. Xai throws Ada down into a nearby chair, asking if Ada is really oblivious to the fact that Oz is the cause of all the misfortune breaking out, as well as calling Oscar an idiot for the way he acted to protect Oz. Ada questions how Oscar's selflessness and love for his family makes him an idiot, telling her father that she still believes. Even if Oscar was aware that he was being manipulated, he still would have gone to save Oz, inquiring that Oscar probably died with a smile on his face. Xai blankly tells Ada that he wasn't smiling, before walking out and slamming the door behind him. Ada trembles violently on the floor when her father leaves, bursting into tears over Xai's words and Oscar's death. Within Echo and Noise's subconscious, Echo is propped up against a stone wall, crying. Noise approaches her and asks what's wrong in a malevolent manner. Echo asks why Noise killed Oscar, leading Noise to answer by laughing at the expression that was on OZ's face, calling it priceless and saying that she never could have dreamed it would have been so entertaining. Echo is shocked by Noise's words, but Noise tells Echo not to worry, because she's going to kill Oz herself - meaning Echo would no longer have a reason to be sad. Outside of their subconscious, Noise has taken over Echo's body once again and laughs maniacally over her lust for blood. Characters in order of appearance *Sheryl Rainsworth *Bandersnatch *Xai Vessalius *Ada Vessalius *Oscar Vessalius* *Echo *Noise *Duldee *Duldum }} Terms Trivia *Alternate title: - Echo - *On the raws, the chapter was labeled as Retrace LXXXIII: Reverberate rather than Retrace LXXXV: Reveberate. This is the second time Mochizuki has mistakenly typed the the incorrect chapter number on the G-Fantasy publications; the first time was on Retrace LXVIII: Glen. Navigation Category:Manga